A number of compounds containing an oxaborole ring have been disclosed previously. However, there has been no teaching that these oxaborole compounds are volatile antimicrobial agents. Current treatments of Athlete's foot and Vaginosis are accomplished via topical applications of anti-biotic or anti-fungal drugs. In the case of vaginosis, there are also oral anti-biotics.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new uses of various volatile antimicrobial agents and/or combinations with other volatile compounds.